The Runaway
by Kiyamasho
Summary: DONE! Tai fled to earth to escape her past. when the past finally catches up will she stand up for herself or return to what she left behind?
1. Chapter 1

The Runaway

Disclaimer- I don't own it. Unless of course you count that one time…

Chapter 1 --

Falling to the ground, Tai felt thick iron shackles tighten around her wrists and ankles. "Thought you could get away dints ya?" A tall, lanky Komiaten soldier looked down at her. Tai scowled as he grabbed the chains and dragged to the dungeon. Arriving the soldier tossed her in to the nearest cell. Looking at her disgustedly he growled in broken Komiaten " I'll be back shortly wit ta' Prince. Rest assured he'll not punish ya lightly for tryin' to escape. Again." Tai sighed and sat down on an old broken stool.

Glancing around the dingy cell Tai noticed a piece of broken glass tacked onto a wall. Slowly walking to it she gazed sadly at her reflection. Her aqua eyes were big in her thin, pale face. Thick ebony hair cascaded down her back. Then her gaze fell to her tail. It had thick brown fur but the appendage held no affection for its owner. Hearing voices outside the cell, she turned just in time to see the door open to admit the Prince.

"Your Highness", Tai bowed mockingly, her voice caring a sarcastic note. The Prince ignored it. He reached out and touched her face gently. "Tell me Tai, why do you insist on leaving me?" Tai could feel her heart beat quicken under his touch. She shook her head to clear it before replying angrily, " What part of I hate you don't you understand?" A shadow crossed over his face but went away when he smiled slowly. "Come Here." Quickly he reached out and grabbed her, pulling her tightly against him. Tai opened her mouth in horror when she realized what he was about to do. As his lips touched hers she slammed her knee into his groin as hard as she could. The Prince stiffened and dropped his hold on her. Falling to the floor he turned a delicate shade of white.

Turning she fled out of the dungeon stopping only to throw the solider into a wall. Running as fast as she could Tai found herself in a field. Quickly turning to her right she headed to where she had hidden her greatest treasure: an escape pod. Coming upon it she opened the door and jumped inside. Hearing voices Tai hastily shut the door. After pressing several buttons she felt the pod rise in the air and take off. Glancing at the control panel she briefly saw the planet she had carelessly chosen: Earth. Closing her eyes she fell into a deep sleep.

hey people! i'm back. my computer crashed and after i got it fixed the internet didnt work. sigh stay tuned for the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 --

" LANDING SEQUENCE COMMENCING. 10…9…8…" The robotic voice jarred Tai out of her sleep. She gave a sigh of relief when she realized she was about to land. "5…4…" Closing her eyes she prepared her self for the impact. "2…1…" Instantly the pod crashed into the ground.

After several hectic minutes Tai finally grabbed her scouter and exited the craft. Surrounding the hole were several Earthlings. Tai quickly gathered information from her scouter. She was on an island called Japan in the middle of Satan City. The main language was Japanese.

Jumping out of the hole she landed in front of a girl her age. She grinned as the other girl fainted from fear. Tai shrugged and proceeded to cross the street. A glimmer on the ground caught her eye. Leaning over she picked up a quarter. Not knowing what it was Tai decided to do a quick search on it. As she began a loud honk sounded in the air.

Turning her head, Tai saw a car speeding towards her. Ignoring it she turned back to the quarter. Sensing the car about to hit her she jumped. Flipping she landed on both feet as the car slammed on it's brakes and stopped. A man in his forties jumped out. "What the hell were you thinking standing there in the middle of the street?" Tai frowned at the man. Shrugging she tossed the quarter at him. She turned and started to walk away. With a roar the man reached out and grabbed Tai's arm. Turning her towards him the man growled "Excuse me, I don't know who the hell you think you are but you owe me an apology!"

"Aren't you the sleaze ball who tried to steal that chocolate candy the other day?" Startled the man and Tai looked up and saw two girls watching them. The one who spoke had shoulder length cerulean colored hair. Her companion had her arms crossed and was staring at Tai with suspicion in her eyes.

Seeing her chance, Tai reached up with her free hand and swiftly broke her captors nose. He cried out; Letting go of her he stumbled backwards, clutching his nose. Tai reached out and grabbed him around the neck. Lifting him up easily she said evilly " Never again touch me." The man howled in anger and tried to kick her. Instantly the man went flying and crashed into his car. Tai turned to walk when she suddenly collapsed on the ground. Grimly she thought Never again will I hesitate to chop off my cursed tail the two hands that gripped her tail squeezed harder causing the girl to pass out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 --

Tai slowly opened her eyes. Light coming in from outside made her squint. Sitting up she rubbed her head feeling a headache coming. At that moment the door opened and a small lady walked in. She wore her blue hair fashionably short. Over a tight red dress she wore a spotless white lab coat. Seeing Tai was awake she grinned widely. "It's about time you woke up! So tell me how do feel? From what Goku told me having your tail pulled isn't a pleasant experience." Before Tai could open her mouth, two familiar girls let themselves into the room.

"Are you all right?" The girl who spoke had big blue eyes. Her hair was the same color as the womanand itfell to her shoulders. She was clothed in a miniskirt and tight tank top. The other girl looked annoyed. Her hair was raven colored and fell past her shoulders. She wore baggy shorts and t-shirt. Tai narrowed her eyes. She recognized them now. These were the same girls that were watching her and the man. Standing up she spoke stiffly to the black haired girl, " You're the one who pulled my tail aren't you?" The other girl narrowed her eyes. " You deserved it. Throwing that man into the car could land you in jail— she never finished. The door opened to admit a short flame haired man. Ignoring the three young ladies' he fixed his cold eyes on the woman in the lab coat. "Onna were the hell is my lunch? I order you to prepare it right now."

"Lighten up Vegeta; I was busy. The girl that Bra and Pan brought in just woke up. By the way I'm Bulma and this is Vegeta my overly dramatic mate, sorry husband. Oops, this is Bra and Pan" Bulma directed this last sentence to Tai. Tai smiled faintly before asking, " Did Vegeta not travel with two other saiyans?" Everyone in the room instantly tensed. Bulma stepped back, the two girls slipped into fighting stances. Vegeta stepped forward and growled, " Who the hell are you?"

Face flushed with excitement Tai answered, " I am Tai. Daughter of Lady Celeste and Raditiz who, if I'm not mistaken, has a younger brother named Kakorrot living here. I was born two months after my father died." Pan, who'd been listening intently, let out a gasp. Bra looked confused. Bulma looked shocked.Vegeta registered his shock with a faint twitch. In disbelief Pan said, "That can't be true! If it were that would make you my father's cousin. And besides, you'd be his age. You don't look a day over 16."

Tai glared at her and said tartly, " Did I say I was a full saiyan? If I were I'd look to be in my late 20's early 30's. I happen to be a demi saiyan. My mother's people were Da'jings, a warrior race nearly wiped out by Frieza. Not only that they age very, very, very, slowly at a certain point in life, Girls at 15, boys at 18. Besides I'm still a teenager. I'm not an adult till I'm 60."

Bra's mouth dropped. " That's amazing! We'd better call Goku and Gohan and let them now."

"Hey mom, Bra, Pan. Who's your friend?" The deep masculine voice caused everyone in the room (except Vegeta, who turned and left) to turn in surprise. "Trunks!" Pan grinned and greeted him with a kiss. Another man with black hair looked at Bra causing her to blush and say shyly, " Hi Goten." The third member of the party had red hair and green and stood uncertainly next to Goten.

Bulma smiled at the red head before saying " Hello Trunks. Goku has a family member visiting so I'm going to call him. Why don't you get acquainted with her?" She left the room.

Trunks scanned the group quickly before letting his eyes rest on Tai. He smiled and said, " Hi I'm Trunks. You are?" before Tai could reply Pan stepped forward and said sweetly, " Oh don't worry about her Trunks. She's just some street whore who thinks she can pass off as daddy's cousin." Everyone in the room gasped. Tai growled low in her throat. She brushed past Goten and nearly collided with the red haired boy. Their arms touched and she felt a sudden sensation dance up her spine. Before she could move her tail uncurled from around her waist and wrapped its self around his.

She turned around bright red. Silently she unwrapped it from his slim waist. As she was finishing he winked at her and said softly, "I'm Max. See ya."


	4. Chapter 4

-- Chapter 4 –

2 hours later Goku still had a confused look on his face. "So let me get this straight. My brother went and had a kid –you- before he dies. Your mom's dead and you've decided to pay us a visit. On top of all that your only five years younger than Gohan but in your mother's country your considered a teenager and you age extremely slow." Goku's voice was flabbergasted. Krillen who had also come turned to Chichi and grinned. " Wow Chichi! I think he actually understood this."

Gohan, who'd sat quietly next to Videl, now turned to Tai and said, " I think it's great you're here, but why'd you come to Earth? You seem to be avoiding that subject. Besides, you haven't told us were you lived before."

Tai turned to him her aqua eye's guarded. Her voice was cool when she spoke, " Well since we're FAMALIY I might as well tell you some things. I lived on the planet Komaia. My home was in the palace. I was the Prince's-m" she stopped abruptly.

Pan glared at her. "I don't buy that shit for one minute. So what if you have a tail. If you really were who you're saying you are you'd have a much higher power level. Yours is barely higher than a regular human."

There was a stunned silence. Finally Gohan turned to Pan and said, "Pan! Apologize this instant!" Pan ignored him and opened her mouth to say more. Before Pan could speak Tai swung her fist and hit the other girl squarely in the face. Pan cried out and fell over unconscious. "Pan!" Trunks and the girl's parents rushed over to her.

Tai stood there silently for a moment before she spun on her heel and fled to the room that Bulma had given her.

Mean while the Prince sat in his room fuming. "_How dare she do that to me!" _he thought. "_I'm the Prince! I can do whatever I want with my" _he was momentarily interrupted when someone knocked on the door. Without waiting for a reply a man stepped into his room. Bowing slightly the man said in a low voice, " your highnesses I have information on the wench you call Tai." Makai sighed, running a hand through his long, silky midnight blue hair. " Rae how many times have I told you not to call her a wench?"

Ignoring his comment Rae continued, " It seems that she has taken refuge on the planet Earth in the country" Makai interrupted him exclaiming " Earth? That miserable mud pit? She must have been desperate to go that far." Rae ignored him and resumed his report, " she's on the island of Japan, in the company of the 'Brief's'." Makai rubbed his chin and said slowly, " Here's what we'll do…"

Tai giggled softly at something Trunks said. She looked up and caught Pan's eye. Pan glared at her but Tai shrugged it off. Who cared about that jerk? It had been a week since she had first arrived and the two girls still sparked. That morning before they had left for the mall Pan had coldly suggested that she and Tai not speak. Goten spoke up interrupting Tai's train of thought. " If you ladies are done shopping can we eat?" Bra giggled and grabbed his hand. Ignoring the others she said " C'mon Goten. I know this awesome restaurant let's go there."

As they ate the group taught Tai the ways of earth. After swallowing her last bit of food Tai asked, " What the hell is school? Is it some kind of torture that parents put their children through?" Everyone laughed including Pan. Smiling Bra explained, "No, school is a place we go to learn. By the way Tai, exactly how old are you?" Tai replied after a pause, "I'm about 38 years old. By my next birthday I should look about 17." Max, who was with them, whistled in amazement. " You look good for someone so old." Tai blushed lightly. In an inquisitive voice Trunks asked, "So when is your next birthday Tai?" Tai became quit and looked down at the tablecloth intently. "Well?" Everyone stared at her. When she looked up her eyes were a dark, dark blue. With a hollow voice she said, "Today…A-are you guys almost done? I'm going to wait in the car." She got up and left.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was nearly 5p.m. when they got back to capsule corp. Bulma met them at the door. "Why don't you guys change and come out back?" Upstairs in her room Tai changed into a loose black mini skirt and a green tank top. On her feet she wore traditional Komiaten sandals. Unaccustomed to her clothes, she slowly walked down the stairs and outback. Her mouth dropped. No one was there. Tai could feel her bottom lip tremble. "Don't tell me your going to start bawling?" she spun around and saw Max leaning against the doorway. "No. I'm not that weak. Where is every one?" (Since she had arrived all of the Z fighters had met her.) Max sauntered over to her. "C'mon Bulma wants us to go pick up some pizza." Tai's eyes brightened. "Okay. What car are we taking?" Max smirked. "Who said we were taking a car?" Before Tai could speak Max scooped her up into his arms and shot into the sky.

Tai squeaked and clung to Max. After a moment she asked stunned, "You know how to fly! I was never taught! Who taught you?" Max looked down at her and smiled. "My father taught me." Squinting (because of the wind) Tai stared at him. "Your father? Who is he?" Max looked deep in thought. After a moment of silence he replied quietly, "Vegeta." Tai opened her mouth but shut it as they began to descend.

They landed in a deserted ally way a street away from the pizza place. When they arrived Max pushed Tai forward and whispered, "You order. It'll help with your people skills." Tai glared at him but went up and ordered the food. As they were leaving neither of them noticed the spying eyes…

The ride back was uneventful; since they had so many boxes of pizza (saiyans are such pigs) Max had uncapsolized a car and they drove off into the sunset…. J/K! Max uncapsolized a car and the two drove on in silence. "Sooo Tai…are you planning on going to school? Pan and Bra are still in high school; their last year. Goten and Trunks are in their second year of collage." Tai nodded and asked, "How about you?" Max blushed. "Well… to tell you the truth I'm only 17, but I graduated from collage when I was 11 years old. I'm what they call a genius." Tai gave him a skeptical look. "Oh really? You could have fooled me. So you were a –what's that word Pan uses? – Oh yes! A nerd."

Max pulled over. "A nerd! Do I look like a nerd to you?" "Ummm…yes?" Tai gave him a mock serious look. Max raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Would a nerd do this?" He grabbed her hair and pulled it softly. "Or this." He reached out his other hand and pulled her closer to him. Suddenly all the laughter fled from his eyes and a look of determination crossed his face. He whispered softly, "Or how about this…?" before Tai could move his lips touched hers lightly. He began to pull away but Tai pulled him back down. She crushed her mouth against his and kissed him. Max instantly responded and eagerly deepened the kiss. Then as suddenly as it started it finished. They both blushed and looked away. "Ummm… we should be getting back." Max's voice sounded strangely hoarse. "Ummm…of course…everyone must be…ah wondering where we are." Max pulled back onto the road and two drove on in silence.

When they reached the house Tai noticed it was pitch black. No lights were on. She frowned. Where was everyone? Max directed her to the kitchen and said, "put the pizza in the pantry and then meet me in the second largest reception room. Mom wants us to get some stuff in there." He turned and left. Tai scowled. Something strange was going on.

When she reached the room it was dark. Rolling her eyes upwards she silently prayed to Dende for patience. Flipping the switch she nearly collapsed as everyone she knew suddenly materialized and screamed surprise. Every one she knew swarmed up to her and began wishing her a happy birthday. Later when she finally found time to speak to Max she asked why Bulma had gone through the trouble of throwing a party for her. Max looked upwards. "Maybe Tai, it's because she cares for you. And lets not forget Bulma loves to throw parties." She nodded slowly. "Ohhhhhhhhh… well I think I'm going to head for bed. I'm beat." Max nodded and said, "Okay. I'll walk you back." She returned the nod. The two of them slipped off together.

As they walked back to the room, every few minutes Max would stare at Tai intently. Finally he asked hesitantly, "Hey…would you like me to teach you to fly?" they reached the room. They both paused and Tai said playfully, "Of course! Since you're a nerd it should be easy to teach me." Max laughed and tweaked her nose. "Hey! I thought we had established earlier that I'm not a nerd!" opening her door she stepped inside. "Oh no we didn't it's easy for nerds to kiss. G'night." She blew him a kiss and shut the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tai felt her stomach churn at the sight of all the unfamiliar faces. She heard someone call her name and saw Marren, Krillen's daughter. She gave a sigh of relief and went to sit herself by her. A week earlier Bulma had decided that she should enroll Tai into orange star high, the school Bra and Pan attended. Tai hadn't given a second thought since she had been caught up in flying lessons with Max. A few hours earlier Bulma had informed her that she would be in the '11th' grade since she only seemed to be about 16. It had been to late to back out, so here she was now. Marren's voice broke Tai reluctantly from her thoughts. "Hey Tai! This Uub; my boyfriend. You haven't met him before because he was visiting his family in the desert." Tai glanced around the other side of Marren and saw a dark skinned boy sitting beside her. His ki level was extremely high; like Goku's. She smiled politely at him. Before he could do or say anything an old man walked into the room.

In a wheezy voice he spoke loudly, " Class please settle down. If there is a Son Tai and Maher Tsetse here please come down to the front." Tai felt her self blush. Hesitantly she stood and made her way down to the front. She stood next to the teacher and noticed a boy around 16 standing on the other side of him. The boy had spiked sawdust colored hair. He turned his head and saw her. Her heart froze. He looked exactly like Makai! She mentally splashed cold water on herself. No that couldn't be possible. Makai had long bluish hair and pure gold eyes. This kid had faded blue eyes. And lets not forget the smile. Makai's smile caused every woman's heart to stop and melt; her heart was no exception. The teacher saying her name yanked her from her thoughts. "Son Tai! Son Tai! Please stop staring at Mr. Maher and join us here on earth." Tai blushed and said meekly, "Yes, sir."

The teacher gave a silent huff and snapped, "As I was asking, are you, Son Tai, by any chance related to Son Goku, Gohan and _Goten_?" he spit Goten's name out like it was a curse. Tai stifled a laugh and said quietly, "Yes sir. Goku is my uncle." The teacher sniffed and murmurs of astonishment echoed across the room. Tai blushed and the teacher said in his monotone voice, "Very well so long as you don't behave as your cousin Goten. Take your seats."

Tai hurried to comply and nearly crashed into Maher. She blushed as he winked at her. As she sat down again next to Marren the blonde whispered, "You sure got the class into a tipsy. Goku and your cousins are infamous. Goku and Gohan for their martial arts skills; Goten is too but he's better known for all the pranks he used to play on the teachers." Tai stared at her incredulously. "Gohan was a fighter!" Marren nodded. "Yeah. Did you know that one time Goku was killed by an evil android? The 'droids name was cell. He was just about to blow up the earth and Goku did that poof thingie and the two of them disappeared. Cell blew up and Goku was killed instantly. The problem was that cell didn't die. He came back here and killed Trunks and he nearly killed Vegeta too. If it weren't for Gohan none of us would be here." Tai raised an eyebrow. "Now I know your joking. Gohan's so nerdy, I'm having a hard time believing all this." Marren laughed. "I know how you feel. Anyways Gohan was furious. He destroyed cell." Tai opened her mouth but couldn't speak because at that moment the bell rang. Marren looked disappointed. "Oh well… hey Tai, Uub and I will meet you in chemistry class." With that she turned and walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Several minutes later Tai found herself standing alone in the hallway. Frowning she wondered which way to go. Sighing she wished she had asked Marren for directions. "Lost?" the deep masculine voice sent a shiver down Tai's spine. Whipping around she saw it was just Tsetse grinning down at her. She blushed slightly and couldn't help think that his grin looked just like Makai's. Pushing those thoughts aside she noticed Tsetse giving her an amused look. Blushing hotly she demanded, "What's so funny? Aren't you supposed to be in class?" he chuckled softly, "I was on my way to the bathroom and I noticed you standing here. I figured you might be lost." He took a step closer to her.

Tai stepped back. Trying to keep her voice light she replied, "That's interesting. Well you don't have to worry about me. I was just lost in thought." He stepped closer to her and she backed up into the locker. Tsetse put up his arms to block her from escaping. "That's interesting. I was lost in thought too." Tai forced a smile. "R-Really? About what?" "About this." Suddenly in a move too quick for Tai to follow he had his arms around her and was kissing her.

Angrily Tai wrenched herself out of his powerful grip. Breathing heavily, she realized who this man really was. "Makai…" the name left her lips in a growl. The young man smiled broadly in confirmation. Instantly a shimmer surrounded him and when it disappeared he looked just as Tai remembered him; his head was covered with thick shimmering silver hair? Oh right while he was gone he must of finally reached maturity and his hair color changed. About time. His golden eyes were full of hope as he stared down at her. And his firm but kissable lips were curved into a gentle smile. His voice however was anything but. He was furious. "Tell me Tai, why do you continue to denounce my love for you? I gave you everything why-" Tai kicked him swiftly in the stomach. He crashed into the lockers on the other side of the hall and Tai took off running. Makai's laughter drifted down the hall.

That night, Tai sat on her bed worried about what might happen. Makai was angry no doubt. But he wouldn't kill her. So maybe- her thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on the door. Rolling her eyes she eased open the door and felt herself flush with anger. There stood Bra with Makai, who was disguised as Tsetse. Bra was grinning wildly. "Hey Tai! Your friend here is real cute! I can't believe you scored on your first day of school. I'll be downstairs if you need anything." She turned and left.

Makai smiled grimly and took a step forward. Tai growled. " Take one more step and I'll kill you. What do you want?" Makai gave a mock pout. "All I want to do is speak with you." Tai frowned. _Talk my butt. He'll probably try to seduce me._ She sighed. "Fine. But we go to the kitchen. We'll have privacy but if you try anything I can easily get someone."

Max, Trunks, Goten, Pan and Bra were watching a movie when Tai came stomping by with a guy and entered the kitchen. Max and Trunks exchange looks.

Tai slammed her fist on the counter. "Okay Makai! What is it that you want? What part of I don't love you don't you understand?" Makai spoke calmly, "Why is it that you don't love me? What have I ever done to you? I've loved since the first day that we met." Tai snorted. "Maybe I don't love you because we were forced together. And what have you done to me! I'll tell you what you did. You screwed every female possible while I was with you. And we met when I was five you were 6; there's no way you could have loved me." Makai moved swiftly towards her. Grabbing her arm he yanked her against him. "You will always be mine!" then his lips were on hers.

Tai could not bring herself to pull away, his lips caressed hers and her arms were around his neck. It wasn't till he muttered her name that she realized what she was doing. Forcing herself, she pulled away and punched him hard. With tears in her eyes she said, "What the hell is your problem? Why do you do that?" angrily Makai snarled, "I guess that shows that you still enjoy being in my arms." "NO I DON'T!" Makai let out a growl. "Enough is enough Tai. I'm finished playing games. You will return to Komaia to be with me. Whether you like it or not."

Before Tai could move Makai grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of the kitchen; directly into Max and Trunks. Makai shoved them aside and ground out, "Stay away from me you pitiful people. Do not get involved." He raised his arms to blast the front door but before he could a voice said forcefully, "What is going on here!" every one stopped and turned to see Bulma and Vegeta standing by the stairs. Vegeta snapped, "I said what is going on? Who are you?" he directed this last part to Makai.

Throwing Tai to the ground Makai gave a small bow and said eloquently, " I am Makai king of the plant Komaia. I came to this…_planet_ to reclaim Tai." Bulma frowned. "Re…claim?" Makai opened his mouth to speak but Tai kicked out her leg and knocked him over. "You jerk! You killed the king! That's treason!" Makai stood up and smiled cruelly. "I did what was necessary for my country. And I did not 'kill' him as you say. I challenged him for the right to the throne. He was feeling…unwell that day."

Tai stood angry but didn't get a chance to speak because Bulma snapped, "Excuse me! I was speaking earlier. If you don't mind can you answer my question? Reclaim!" Makai blushed and said pleasantly, "Forgive me gentle lady. As I was going to say before I was rudely interrupted, yes reclaim. In Komaia there is an old tradition that says, a woman cannot leave her husband unless it is through death."

Utter silence filled the room. Finally Max stuttered, "H-h-husband?" Makai smirked. Pulling Tai against him he said, "Yes. Allow me to introduce Queen Tai, the radiance of my kingdom, of Komaia." Every one stared in shock at Tai as she hung her head. Makai smirked once more. "I believe we should be leaving now. But if you don't mind I shall bring in the Queen's ladies in waiting, and they shall help my lady out of her ridiculous outfit."

Instantly a shimmer of light appeared before the couple and two young women appeared. They looked to twins. Only their eye color was different. Curtsying they said in unison, "Come with us my lady, we shall help you change your clothes. Can one of you women please show us a chamber to change?" Bulma grabbed one of Tai's arms and said, "But of course. Come with me. Bra, Pan? You guys come too." The women disappeared up the stairs.

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Only 3 more chapters after this one and It's finished! Yo people, tell me the truth. Am I crazy or not! Hahahaha…I'm happy. Well read and enjoy.**


	8. Chapter 8

Bulma led them into the room she and Vegeta shared. Entering she turned to Tai and asked, "Is there anything you wish to tell us Tai?" Bra and Pan sat waiting expectantly. As the maids began pulling her clothes off Tai took a deep breath and started her story…

Once upon a time… 

There was a little boy and little girl who grew up together. The boy, a prince fell in love with her. She also loved him but was engaged to be married to the local Duke. As was custom the prince challenged the duke to a battle. The winner would keep the girl. After a long harsh battle the prince slew the Duke. Immediately the prince and the girl were married.

Then one day five years after the wedding, the girl's best friend came for a visit. The two were very happy until the prince did something horrible. In secret he slipped poison into his wife's cup killing her so that he might wed her friend. The friend unknowing of what happened wed the prince several months after the funeral.

Then the unthinkable happened. The prince began to plot the murder of his second wife. The girl's maid, Gelada, heard his plans. That night the maid died drinking the princess' poisoned cup. The princess filled with grief found her husband out and tried to flee her home. Unfortunately a law passed long ago stated that woman might not leave their husband. Only through death may they be relieved.

Uncaring the princess tried several times to escape but each time was caught. Finally she was thrown into the royal dungeon. That day when the prince came to bring her back she attacked both him and the guard. While they were unconscious she ran into a large field and finally managed to escape using an escape pod she hastily chose a destination: earth.

Arriving she was taken into the care of a group of people. With them she learned to trust and love again. But it would not be. The prince found her and attempted to kidnap her. In the act they were found and the truth was told to the people she had come to care for. What happened next is a mystery. What we do know is the princess decided to challenge the prince for the throne. Should she succeed she would become queen. Should she fail…she would do so at her own peril.

Tai's voice trailed off. Bulma gasped, "Y-you mean to tell me after you married this man and he attempted to murder you?" Tai nodded and raised her arms allowing the maids to fasten a scarf. "Now that he's the king I can challenge him and finish him off once and for all. I don't have any choice." Pan frowned. "How do we know that you're telling the truth? You lied to us once."

"I did what was necessary to keep myself safe. You would have done the same." Tai snapped the words like a whip. Bra said sadly, "A lot of good it's done you. Your going back with the creep. By the way who exactly did you 'learn to love'?" Tai turned bright red. Bulma and Bra poked at her and prodded. Pan leaned forward despite her disinterest in the whole matter. Finally Tai caved in. "Alright! If you must know I ended up…" she was interrupted by the maids saying, "Your majesty, we have completed our task. Now come, let us descend to join the king."

Hate filled Tai with every step that she took towards Makai. Spite took hold of her senses when she saw the arrogant look upon his face at seeing her. Reaching him she curtsied and said smoothly, "Your majesty, your choice of clothing suits Me." he smiled smugly and grabbed her arm. "Come along then. A kingdom cant run it's self."

He yanked her past the others not giving her a chance to say goodbye.

Three months later Tai stormed into her room. "ARHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I HATE HIM! IHATEHIMIHATEHIMIHATEHIMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Breathing heavily she began pacing back and forth. Being her husband Makai forced her to lie with him nearly every night. These past few weeks she had been feeling unwell and now she knew why. She was with child.

Tai's brow puckered as she briefly pondered whether or not to kill herself. She laughed silently as she wondered whether or not it really mattered. The man she truly loved was far from here. He was most likely had a girlfriend now. He most likely hated her. She had deceived him. Tai shook her head and slammed her fist against the wall. She would be damned before she killed an innocent child. No she would protect this child of hers. For that reason alone she would rid the world of Makai.

The next morning as Tai prepared herself for her confrontation with Makai, Fey, her maid, rushed in. throwing herself into a curtsy she said excitedly, "Your majesty! There is to be an execution!" Tai whipped around. "What! What's the crime?" "Trespassing your majesty. They are from another planet. I believe they called it Earth. They wear clothing similar to those that you hide in the bottom drawer. They ---." Tai arming herself with two swords and running from the room cut her short.

Tai ran down the corridor not caring for the strange looks others were giving her. All that mattered now were the earth people. Concentrating she honed her ki in on Makai's. He was in the execution arena no doubt giving some elaborate speech as to why these people had to be executed.

She arrived just in time. Makai was ending. "…That is why I, your king, will personally behead these prisoners. Bring the captives forth." Three guards slowly rolled a platform forward and on it stood Max, Pan, Trunks, Goten, and Bra. All five wore chains. They would be able to break out easily. Makai laughed. "Any last words?"

He raised his sword up but the crowd parted and bowed/curtsied as a figure dressed in traditional Komaian armor walked regally towards him. With a sword in each hand the person shouted so that all could hear him. "King Makai! I challenge you to a fight!"

Makai realized who it was and frowned. "Tai darling, whatever are you doing here?" Tai's response was cool. "I'm here to challenge you for the throne. If I should win I become the High queen of Komaia and you let my friends go. Should you win, execute me along with them."

The crowd gasped. Never before in the history of Komaia had the queen challenged the king for the right to the throne. As murmurs passed through the crowd Makai stared into Tai's face and saw the intensity of her anger. This could be his chance. This time he could kill her fairly. As soon as she died no one would suspect him of her murder or the murder of his first wife. Cassidy.

Cassidy the love of his life. The woman who brought out the best in him. The woman who betrayed him. He had walked into the bedroom one day and had found his precious wife Cassidy with her best friend Tai talking…

**Flashback**

"So Cass, how are you and Makai doing? Will I have any little nieces or nephews?" Makai who'd been entering the room hid behind a corner. He heard Cassidy whisper, "Tai, I need to tell you something. It's a secret alright!" Tai nodded eagerly and leaned forward. "Tai…I-I'm with child a-and it's not Makai's." "Cassidy! No! I-I mean what on earth!" Cassidy had then blushed. "I-I'm sorry. You don't know the father…"

Tai leaped up angrily. "Cass, what is wrong with you? You are married to a prince! A very handsome one I might add. And need I remind you that he risked his life to have you?" Makai had to force himself to walk into the room. They had both looked guilty but had covered it up. Too bad Cassidy never lived to see the end of the week. After words it had taken months to convince Tai to marry him.

He knew she did it out of honor of her friend's memory but he hadn't cared. She was beautiful. But after Cassidy's betrayal he couldn't trust. Therefore he plotted the murder of Tai. Unfortunately her cursed maid Gelada found out and drank the poisoned cup instead….

**End of Flashback**

"I accept your challenge. Are you prepared?" she nodded her head in confirmation. "Very well, let us begin." Without warning she flew up and threw something out of her hands.

**B.T.W. Anyone who reads the next few chapters will know I was totally obsessed with the game Xtreme legends samurai warriors. You have been warned…  **


	9. Chapter 9

Makai barely had time to doge the flash of light she had sent out of her hands, but one glance at the singed guard beside him and he was glad he did. "Scared Makai? Don't worry death isn't so painful." Tai's voice was mocking. He glared at her and unsheathed his sword. Tai smirked. "Oh so this is to be a battle of weapons. My bad." She landed on the ground and then withdrew from thin air a large spear. He gapped at her in shock. Only the Komaian soldiers were allowed to do that! And what kind of weapon was that!

"Surprised? Don't be. I've spent a better part my time here learning how to fight Komaian style. Oh and the weapon? Well when you're on earth there's a wonderful invention called 'video games'. I designed my own weapons after playing this one particularly interesting game. Are you ready?"

Tai launched into her attack. With one sweep of her spear she had Makai flying through the air. Quickly, using the Komaian art of weaponry, she replaced the spear with a large cloth ball. She after kicking it around she thrust her foot back and slammed the ball into Makai. The king who had been struggling to stand fell backwards when the ball crashed into him and exploded.

The four visitors from earth and the Komaian people were struck speechless. If this was their king being knocked around by a mere woman then how was he supposed to protect their nation? Tai sighed and then stood in a fighting position. Makai stood shaking and snapped, "Don't be fooled by my appearance. I'm still not down." He flew at her with surprising speed and swiped the sword at her neck. Dodging it she flipped and slammed her feet into his face. They hit the ground hard, Tai on top of the king.

To her surprise Makai began to laugh and glow. With shock Tai realized she had made a mistake. With ease Makai shoved her off and sent her flying several feet. Fear filled her as he began to twist and change. His chi skyrocketed as he grew wings. Then it stopped and Tai was staring at the most beautiful thing ever.

Makai was now seven feet tall and had wings that were over ten feet wide. His normally long silver hair was now blacker than black. His eyes were… beautiful. They were still gold but they were so much more. In his hand he held a naked sword. He then spoke and Tai was more afraid than ever. "Tai…why do you fight me? You're my wife. We love each other…" his words wove a spell over her and she found herself standing and walking towards him, her arms open.

Her mind screamed for her to stop but she couldn't. He was right wasn't he? She did marry him and she loved Max. Max? Who was Max… the thought nagged at her and she stopped confused. Where had she heard that name before but where? She could her Makai beg or her to come to him but she needed to know who Max was. Then another voice came through the haze.

"Tai don't let your self be fooled! He tried to kill you; he killed your best friend. H doesn't love you. I do! I do Tai, and when this is all over I want to stay with you. Tai listen to me…" the haze cleared and Tai saw what she would have to do in order to destroy him. She turned and ran.

Makai followed, completely baffled as to what his crazy wife was doing. She was running in the direction of the Kismet Falls. Nothing but eternal darkness was there. She stopped suddenly and threw a large ball of light into the sky. To his surprise she stared into it unmoving. Then to further his shock she began to change!

Tai had never felt like this before. The power the change brought her was incredible. While she had been on earth she had tricked Vegeta into showing her how to create a fake moon. Something only saiyans could do. As her arms thickened and primitive feelings took over, one thought remained. Destroy Makai.

Makai watched in horror at the monkey that stood before him. Seeing him the creature let out a huge roar and pounced on him. He managed to dodge but his luck was short lived when he felt something grab his wing and rip it off. Screaming he plummeted to the ground. The creature roared once more slammed its fist against him. He was dead instantly.

Tai awoke with a start. Sitting up she realized with a start she was back in her room. A few moments later Fey walked in. "Oh your highness! You're awake. Oh won't all your friends be happy!" She ran out and then came back with the others. She felt herself being swamped with hugs but she kept her eyes on one person, Max. He hung back as if uncertain what to do. Standing slowly she walked over to him. Wasting no time she drew her hand back and slapped him across the face. He stared at her surprised.

"That was for allowing Makai to bring me back to this hell. And this is for coming to get Me." she was kissing him before anyone could say anything. She pulled back and searched his face. He grabbed her and slammed her against the wall. "That's for lying to me about Makai. This is because I'm desperately in love with you and don't care." His mouth was on her and his arms around her.

They would have stayed like that had Trunks not cleared his throat. "Umm guys? As much as it's entertaining to see you guys make out we don't have all day. What are your plans?" Tai glanced back at them and said, "Well I killed Makai right? That means there's only one person to rule this planet and that's me. My duty is to this planet." "Well I don't plan to leave with out you so that means I'm staying too." Max pulled Tai closer to him and his eyes dared anyone to contradict him.

Trunks put his hands up in defeat. "Alright, alright. I give up. I suppose I should call the others and let them know we have a wedding on our hands." Tai shrugged and pulled Max's head down. "Call it what you like as long as he stays." The couple then locked lips once more to the other's disgust. Pulling away Tai whispered, "I love you Max." kissing her once more he whispered back, "I love you too."

The end….

**Any one who read this chapter will know that when I wrote it I was completely obsessed with Xtreme legends Samurai worriers. That is the best game ever! I feel weird now that this story is done. Should I write a sequel? **


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue 

9 months later a midwife handed a wriggling baby to a very freaked out Max. Holding the baby gingerly he turned to look at his tired but proud wife. Tai smiled and held open her arms and he placed the baby into her arms. Stroking it's face she said, "It's a girl right? I'll call her… Geena. That was one of my friends names…do you like it?" Max grinned. "It sounds perfect. I love her already. Wait till I send Bulma and Dad a picture."

Tai looked up and said wryly, "Please don't. They just left last month after being here for nearly 4 months. If they see a picture anytime soon they'll come flying back and they'll want to stay forever." Max grinned. "I suppose your right. What do you think Geena? Do you wanna send grandpa and grandma a picture? Oh look she's crying I'll take that as a yes. I'll go get the camera."

He fled the room before Tai could grab him. Sighing she looked at the tiny miracle in her arms and muttered, "even though Max is a nut case, be glad it's him being your father and not that idiot block head Makai. Besides Max really does love the two of us." "You got that right, say cheese." Tai looked up just in time for the picture to be taken. She groaned. "You insensitive jerk! I take back what I said earlier. You don't love me." Max leaned over and brushed a kiss across her forehead. "Right you keep on thinking that. Now get some sleep."

The nurse came in a little while later to find Tai and Max asleep while Geena was wide awake in her mother's arms. Shaking her head the nurse grumbled, "Royalty. Always fallen asleep when there's children to be watching." Max opened and eyelid and murmured, "I heard that…."

The end…(for real this time.)


End file.
